


Call Me, Baby

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contains light smut, Drunkenness, M/M, One Night Stand, Oneshot, read to the end, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: Based on an online confession:Alfred wakes up one morning after a drunken night, having learned that reckless fun comes with a price.





	Call Me, Baby

It all started with a house party, And there were a few drinks too many.

There was dancing to loud music, lots of alcohol, _way, waaay too much alcohol._ Alfred was out of his mind, he had lost his glasses somewhere, but he didn’t care. He felt some hands touch his chest and glide down his chest, feeling the heat radiate from his intoxicated body. The guy before him was cute and wore an eager smile—equally drunk, he had desire laced in his eyes and his smile became another form of eager.

He was hot, too hot for Alfred to think with anything but his dick. Within seconds, Alfred was dancing against this guy and letting his hands travel all over Alfred’s back, chest and _crotch._ All Alfred could do was smile as he leaned in to the guys touch, and even hooked an arm around his waist, pulling him in closely. Alfred was intoxicated by the drink and by the guys eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile devilishly when the guy looked up at him, knowing that he could feel Alfred’s boner pressing into his abdomen.

“Hey baby,” Alfred said, leaning in close to the guys ear, so he could hear Alfred’s voice over the music. “You having fun?”

“Yes, but I want some more~” The guy replied as his hand met with Alfred’s crotch, non-subtly rubbing the hardening boner, “Would you like to move to the bedroom…? I’ve got something I want to show you, Alfred...”   

_“Oh my…”_ Alfred replied, his smile widening, his heart raced as he closed the space between himself and the hot stranger, his drunken eyes managing to make eye contact with him, not caring to ask how the guy knew his name. While he couldn’t see his surroundings perfectly without his glasses, he was better at seeing things up close, but his drunkenness made his sight sway, like he was standing on a rocky boat in high seas.

_“Oh Sweetheart,”_ The stranger said, cupping Alfred’s face in his hand and giving him a soft kiss, as the other hand tightened its grip on Alfred’s crotch, making the American shiver and bury his face in the hot guys shoulder, _“Why don’t we lie down…? Hm?”_

Alfred couldn’t hold back his smile as he let the hot stranger take him by the hand and lead him through the crowd of people, determined to go somewhere a little more private.

The next thing Alfred knew, he was being pushed back onto a double bed before hearing the door to the bedroom slam shut and a lock _click._ Before he knew it, his body was being pressed into the mattress, and hungry lips met his as the stranger started unbuttoning his shirt.

_“Ah, fuck,”_ Alfred gasped, feeling the stranger work his magic; his lips kissed Alfred’s neck hard enough to leave marks, his nails scratched down his chest while making their way down to his pants, where they were removed faster than he could say _‘fuck me’._ He was actually in the middle of saying it again and was also interrupted when the found the strangers face in his lap, making good use of those thin lips and hot tongue.

_“Fuck, fuck! Aha!”_ Alfred gasped throwing his head back onto the pillows.

_“Mmmm,”_ He mumbled against Alfred, making the American shiver and take hold of the stranger’s soft hair, writhing as his lover kept up the pace. Soon he had Alfred seeing stars, but as it turned out, that wasn’t the last thing this hot stranger wanted Alfred to do.

The rest of the night occurred in flashes to Alfred, flashes of memories from a magical night, and the strongest one was the image of when the hottest man that Alfred had ever seen screamed his name as he fucked him into the mattress.

_“AAH!!”_ He cried out, the pitch in his voice sending a chill down his spine as Alfred only pushed harder, determined to make the man underneath him writhe and cry out in pure ecstasy for Alfred. He had never seen a man bend like this guy had, he was on his back with his legs open and in the air, spread enough for Alfred to comfortably thrust into. They fucked like wild animals, and it had to be one of the best he had ever had, this guy made Alfred feel unstoppable, irresistible and even Godly, be it his drunken confidence, or the way that Alfred’s heart raced when he looked into the guys eyes. This guy made him feel on top of the world.

Alfred fell forward and laid on top of the stranger, but kept going, grunting into his ear as the stranger screamed in pleasure as he raked his nails down Alfred’s back.

_“OH GOD! ALFRED! ALFRED! AHH! FUCK!!”_  

\----

Alfred’s eyes opened the next morning, the pain in his head and in his stomach made him want to vomit, he almost did, and the force of holding it back made Alfred jolt forward in the bed. But suddenly, Alfred froze when his foot stretched back far enough to touch a leg…

Alfred’s eyes widened in shock and his entire body turned cold as all of the memories came back, well, in flashes. He remembered the kissing, and oh God, _the sex…_ He had sex! He had sex with someone! Alfred slept with someone last night!!

Any other guy would have been over the moon about this, expect for Alfred, for the very clear fact that he _has a boyfriend._ Alfred sat up as his heart beat so hard in his chest, it was starting to hurt. So much guilt washed over him and hit him like a slap to the face once he looked down and saw the sleeping figure next to him, completely wrapped up in the blanket.

_“Oh God, oh God, oh fucking God, no…”_ Alfred whispered as he slid to the top of the bed and kicked the covers off himself, revealing his completely naked body, and telling marks of what he got up to that night.

Just thinking about it made Alfred sure that he was going to vomit.

_Arthur was going to fucking kill him…_

Oh God, _Arthur!_ Arthur was the best thing that had ever happened to Alfred, and he cheated on him! He fucking cheated! _NO!_ Alfred gripped his hair so tightly as he squeezed out his first tears, trying so hard to not cry loud enough to awaken his _mistake._ Arthur loves Alfred so much, and Alfred loves Arthur, he loves Arthur so much, and the thought of losing him made Alfred want to break.

Alfred slid out of bed, and despite being dizzy and being on the verge of being sick, Alfred found his pants and his phone, before going into the bathroom and locking the door. But before he could even lift his phone, Alfred was on his knees and vomiting last nights mistakes into the toilet, all of the drinks, all of the alcohol, all the sex. He was so hungover, yet he couldn’t blame the pain on the alcohol, he blamed it on the fact that he fucking cheated on Arthur! He cheated on Arthur like a fucking scumbag!

There was no way Arthur was going to stay with someone who slept with a stranger, especially after a 2-year long relationship! What kind of idiot does that to the one they love!? Alfred cried out as he hit the tiled floor loudly, not caring how much it hurt. He wanted to scream his lungs out, he wanted to take it all back, he never should have gone out last night! He couldn’t believe himself, what kind of sick jerk does something like this!?

Alfred grabbed his phone and was immediately burned when he saw the background of his phone: a photo of him and Arthur on a beach together, looking like the perfect fucking couple—they were the perfect fucking couple before Alfred fucked some other guy!! 

Despite his pain, he unlocked his phone and called Arthur.

He was going to do it, he was coming clean to Arthur immediately. If he tells Arthur about this now, then there’s a chance that Alfred could salvage this somehow, he could save his relationship if he’s honest with Arthur. But _God,_ Arthur is going to hate him so much for this, Arthur takes loyalty seriously, and Alfred knows that he’s been burned by cheating in the past.

Alfred started to sob, thinking about how he was no different than those other guys who broke Arthur’s heart, he’s just as fucking awful as them, and Arthur is going to talk about him to whoever is lucky enough to earn Arthur’s love next.

_“Hello, you’ve reached Arth—”_

Alfred immediately hung up and tried again, determined to get to Arthur as soon as he could, he didn’t care if he had to ring five times, or one hundred times.

But thankfully, it only took twice, _“Hello? Alfred—”_

_“Arthur--!”_ Alfred began, stopping once he broke into another violent sob, _“I-I’m sorry! I—I—I—”_

“Alfred, what the hell, where are you?” Arthur asked, sounding confused and concerned, which only broke Alfred’s heart more. Alfred had to put the phone away from his ear so he could cry a little more, but he could still hear Arthur’s confused voice coming from the phone. Alfred knew that he had to do this, so he lifted the phone to his ear in time to hear Arthur say, “What the hell is going on!?”

_“Arthur, last night… Last night I was really, really, really, really fucking drunk, and, and I…”_

_“Alfred…”_

_“I’m so sorry, I slept with this guy! I fucking slept with someone!”_ Alfred explained, crying into his phone, desperate for Arthur to hear his pain and guilt, _“I’m so sorry, you’re the best th-thing that has ever happened to me, and I fucking slept with someone! I woke up in bed and they were next to me! Oh God, Arthur, I feel fucking horrible,”_ Once Arthur went silent, Alfred broke down, _“Please, I love you so much, I love you, I only love you, I made such a big mistake and I’m so sorry!”_

“Alfred… You slept with someone?” Arthur asked, sounding more confused than like he had just learned that he had been cheated on.

“Yeah?” Alfred replied, wiping his nose with his wrist loudly, “The party, I was really fucking drunk… There was this guy—”

“So definitely last night…?” Arthur asked.

“Yes…” Alfred whispered, terrified of why Arthur sounded so calm—was he plotting to kill Alfred?!

“Alfred. Come out of the bathroom, please,” Arthur ordered, his voice was firm, but slightly amused. Alfred’s heart was in his stomach as he struggled to climb up from the floor. Once he stood, he started crying again when he caught a glimpse of the passionate love-bites and scratches that lined his neck and chest, telling signs of what he was up to last night.

Alfred did as he was told and left the bathroom, meekly, he opened the door and peered in the bedroom, expecting to see Arthur standing in the bedroom, unimpressed at his antics, and the man who laid in the bed.

But instead, it was just Arthur in the bed, sitting up with messy hair and a whole new collection of marks along his lily-white skin. He had a tired smile and amused eyes, but yet, his stare shook Alfred to the core.

“You big idiot,” Arthur said, removing the phone from his ear and hanging up on Alfred. Arthur looked to the sheets and smiled a little.

“Oh my God,” Alfred gasped as all of his memories came back a second time, but this time: the hot stranger had a face. It was Arthur who approached him and grabbed his crotch, it was Arthur whose face was between Alfred’s legs, and it was Arthur who stared into Alfred’s eyes as he was fucked hard into the mattress.

“You are so fucking lucky, you are so _fucking lucky,”_ Arthur huffed as Alfred’s jaw dropped and his face burned hot enough for the red to show through his cheeks, “But… I appreciate your honesty…”  

“I, I, _oh fuck,”_ Alfred stuttered, not sure of where to go, and swaying from the dizziness of his hangover.

“Alfred…” Arthur said, returning to a lying down position, “Come back here…”

Alfred couldn’t help but smile, he still felt like such a fucking idiot, but for a whole new reason: but hey, at least Arthur still curled into his arms for a cuddle once he returned to bed, and he knew that he wouldn’t trade that for the world.


End file.
